Blues of Heart
by Shorty512
Summary: SatoHaru: They may not know it, but feelings that were once just friends, devolop into something more.
1. Chapter 1

This is indeed an AAMayL, advancedshipping, advanceshipping, SatoHaru, or WHATEVER you wanna call it . . . fanfic. So if you don't like the pairing OR pokemon . . . then why are you reading this ?

I don't usually write too much but hopefully this will be alright. I don't usually write so much detail It's just amazing how this came out! I hope you're as happy with it as I am. That _would _be nice 8D by the way, I am planning on having quite a few chapters. I'm not exactly sure how many though. I think this will take place in about 2 or 3 days so. . . meeeh I don't know.

((DISCLAOMER: I absolutely do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters that are from Pokemon!))

* * *

**Chapter One- Morning:**

Haruka woke up from her restless sleep for the third time that night. Cold sweat covered her body, making it glisten in the moon light that was shining out of the Pokemon Center window. She took in a deep breath and sighed as she sat up to fix her covers out of the mangled mass which was lying at her feet.

She could hear the snores and grunts of the sleeping boys around her. How could they sleep so easily with the noises from each other ringing in their unconscious ears? It's best not to wake them.

The girl tip-toed down the bunk bed ladder, being careful not to make a noise, and headed for the bathroom to wash up a bit and hopefully go back to sleep. The cool water hit her face, cleansing it of the hot sweat. Haruka looked at herself in the mirror and only saw her eyes. Her once sapphire eyes had seemed duller than usual with huge bags under them. _I'm a mess . . . I'm not ready for tomorrow. _

Haruka's feet tumbled tiredly across the tiled floor of the Center's bathroom, and soon found herself in a sunlit room. She looked at the clock only to find it was morning. Haruka lay back down in her bed and tried to get some sleep, even though it was light out.

--

The girl soon felt herself shaking back and forth slightly with two hands placed on her back. There was a soft, soothing whisper in her ear calling out her name.

"Haaaaruuuukaaa . . . come on. Wake up. Your contest is today. . ."

A loud stomping soon came with an annoyingly loud voice to follow, "That's not how you wake her up!" they got on the ladder and she felt a different pair of hands on her back, "WAAAAKE UUUUP!!!" they yelled shaking her furiously.

"Ok, ok I'm awake, Misato!" Haruka sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. The clock said 11:00AM. ". . . I'M GOING TO BE LAAATE!!" She shot up from her bed, not realizing she was on the top bunk, and promptly hit her head on the ceiling.

With a loud crash, her body made contact with Satoshi's, who was standing just below the stairs to the bunk bed, and hit the hard, wooden floor. Haruka could feel the warmth of his body beneath her. She was laid out fully on top of him, and soon after, could feel her face get hot.


	2. Chapter 2

WOOHOO! The second part!!! I'm so excited to write this fanfic! This has to be the best one I've ever done!! GAAH!! I'm just so happy!!

Please comment! (And if you do I would also like helpful criticism. I know my grammar isn't too grand)

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with pokemon . . . Sadly TT))

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Haruka straightened out her upper body and looked at Satoshi lying on the ground beneath her. Was he hurt? Was he knocked out!? Ooh, she was such a mess this morning.

"Satoshi! Satoshi!!! Are you alright Satoshi!" the girl grabbed his shoulders and soon heard him softly groan. He slowly opened his auburn eyes and adjusted himself up slightly with his elbows, and looked up at the girl sitting on his stomach. Haruka's face was a bright scarlet color and her eyes shining like clear crystals looking down on him.

"Uh . . . Haruka?" Satoshi felt his face tingle and heat up. "You're uh . . . sitting on me." He looked away from the girl resting atop of his abdomen, for if he didn't, her breasts would be right in his face.

Haruka looked down at her position, trying to comprehend what was happening fully. Her long legs straddled Satoshi's tense, shirt-covered stomach, while her dainty hands roughly clenched his slightly muscular shoulders. What caught her off guard most of all, was his face. It was only three inches away, each breath coolly landing onto hers, sending a wintry tingle down her spine.

The girl's eyes widened as large as a deer in the headlights, and she hastily skidded backward off Satoshi. A soft thump as she backed into the bunk-bed she had been sleeping on only moments ago.

"Oh my- . . . I'm so! . . ." Haruka was for a loss of words, trying desperately to say something.

The squinty-eyed man, also known as Takashi, eyed the scene thinking it quite interesting, especially now that the two were trembling with such utter embarrassment. Meanwhile, Misato gazed at every person in the room, frantically trying to figure out what in the world was going on! So Haruka landed on top of Satoshi? He broke her fall didn't he?

The Pokemon Center room feel dead silent; Satoshi and Haruka still on the floor drowning in their unease and Takashi and Misato standing above them pondering. But eh awkwardness soon broke when one person decided to move. Satoshi, who gently got up from the floor, then smiled one of his chocolate ice cream, with whipped cream, sugar, syrup, and a gorgeous ruby cherry on top, smiles. The raven haired boy then held out a hand to help the clumsy girl, who was still quite flustered, get to her feet.

--

Finally, after an adventure-filled morning, Haruka found herself in front of the contest arena. Inside was just another step forward on her mission to become the greatest coordinator! Although, at the moment, inside the arena was not what her mind was on at the moment. Outside, by her side, was just one person.

After they had gotten out of the soon-to-be-crowded Pokemon Center, Takashi immediately noticed a group of giddy girls lost in the city. He kindly, and when I say that I mean "weirdly", took advantage of the situation to show them around. The tall love-sick boy claimed to have been needing to go shopping for traveling supplies and would pick some things up on the way. As for Haruka's nerdy little brother however had a decent excuse. She _promised_ that Masato could visit some pokemon history museum, which he had seen in a Magazine a while ago, before they left the city. But since they would be leaving for the next town shortly after the contest, Haruka had no other choice but to let her brother go to the museum _during_ her contest.

All that was left of the coordinators "cheering squad" was Satoshi and his adorable electric mouse, Pikachu.

"Your not going to spontaneously decided to run away to find a Gym of some sort are you?" Haruka exclaimed remorsefully. She felt her eyes begin to swell as she felt a crystal tear softly brush her face as it glided downward. _Maybe I shouldn't have even mentioned it. Now he'll probably decide to go find one, thinking it's alright since everyone else left. _


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a huge writers block and couldn't think of what should happen next! EEPS!

I hope you guess like this chapter, and please make sure to give helpful criticism. I really do need it. Ah, and comment tooooooo!!!

((DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokemon . . . but I have pretty much every game and figurine _before_ Diamond and Pearl D))

**Chapter 3**:

Haruka tried intensely to find some sort of clue in Satoshi's eyes. His expression now was completely unreadable, just gazing at her with a soft look upon his face. There was not a smile or frown to be found, but his eyes seemed to be swimming with emotion.

After the awkward silence had gone on for what seemed like an endless amount of time, Satoshi finally decided to reply. "Of course I wouldn't," he patted her shoulder as if to say everything would be all right, and started towards the large dome with an oversize ribbon attached to the roof in the distance. Haruka took a moment to gather herself, and followed her traveling companion in.

--

The line at the desk seemed to be shorter than usual, with only a few people within it. When Haruka got up to the front, she noticed the glum look on the face of the person at the desk. Every so often, she would look out to the door and back at the few people that made up the line, anxiously, and quickly got back to work. When the woman saw the two standing in front of her, a smile perked up onto her face.

"Are you both entering?" Her face seemed enlightened, as she asked to see their passes.

Haruka looked at Satoshi and Satoshi looked back with an odd look on his face. "I'm afraid not." Haruka exclaimed now quite curious, "Is there any particular reason why you ask?"

"Ah, yes. I am afraid that we will not have enough people to enter this contest! Not many people have been showing and when I saw you two, I guess I just . . . over-reacted. However, I did not really over-react now did I?" a small silence hovered between the three, but only moments later did the woman have something else to say. "Oh please which ever one of you it is, please enter! The contest just might be canceled if there aren't enough people!"

Satoshi had a look of regret on his face. He was probably thinking if he should enter or not. He had never been in a contest before and the experience was surely very different. With little training for it, he just might not stand a chance, but if he did not enter, the contest would be canceled and Haruka would loose a chance for a ribbon, and possibly will not have another to catch up.

"Satoshi, you'll be just fine," Haruka reassured him and she was sure he would be. His pokemon were so well trained and he was a natural at anything to do with pokemon!

"Oh, uh, but I don't even have a contest pass . . ."

"No problem! I can enter you without one! All I just need your pokedex," a couple of clicks on her key board and Satoshi's picture popped up on the screen of contestants. Moments later, Haruka's picture appeared and they both headed to the training grounds.

The day had been beautiful, and Haruka almost felt sorry for her brother. He was cooped up in the middle of a museum, totally enclosed by walls, learning about pokemon history and whatnot. However, she was outside in the radiant sun and clear sky, enjoying the day with Satoshi, and training around others with a similar passion and goal to her. What could be better than that? Only a few things, certainly, but she was out to enjoy herself while she could, and possibly teach Satoshi a few things about coordinating before he got out on the big stage.

"Now you have to have a nice opening to get people interested in what your pokemon got to show, but not too flashy like that! It has to be minor enough so people don't get disinterested later because it wasn't as good as your opening." Haruka watched Satoshi's Pikachu jump forward, sparks flying in many directions, for the fourth time. He was just trying to get a solid entrance.

The raven-haired boy gave her a look and dropped the pokeball, "I don't have to spin around and dance now, do I?" He said sarcastically.

"Well . . ." She gave him a toothy grin and soon after brightened up her face and gave a soft laugh. "Nah, you'll do just fine."

The practice continued until, finally, a voice ringed throughout the area to announce that they had just enough people to start. The announcer pointed their attention to a large, flat screen that scrambled up the contestants, and randomly choose the order that they would be going in.

Haruka widened her sapphire eyes and turned to Satoshi, who had been going first.


	4. Chapter 4

Just so you know, the only things in Japanese are going to be their names. (I do not really like the English names ). Musashi is Jesse . . . but she appears in very little of the story so you do not have to worry much.

Ah, and my grammar . . . -twitch twitch- is it all right?

Please comment! X3

((DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! OK!? I JUST DON'T! . . . I HAVE NO IDEA WHY AM I TALKING IN ALL CAPS EITHER! . . . ok I am done with my act of randomness now.))

**Chapter 4**:

The first trainer stepped onto the stage. His face was full of concentration and confidence. With his luck and training from Haruka, Satoshi felt ready for whatever challenges lay ahead there. His hand gripped the pokeball and let out his Sceptile, who leaped onto the stage with such grace, it was as though it defied gravity.

Haruka bit her lip. _That was a good start. _She continued to watch the marvelous act Satoshi and his Sceptile had, and soon felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. He would obviously get into the next round, and _maybe_ get far into the contest. Haruka would have to fight him eventually. She had never thought of that before.

Sceptile dashed across the stage with nothing but a green blur, when all of the sudden, it seemed to glow. The boy had the reptile pokemon using its quick attack in combination to its leaf blade to create a glowing effect to accent its speed. _Cleaver._

Soon another command had been shouted out of Satoshi's mouth and Sceptile quickly reacted by landing in the center of the stage and spinning, still glowing a bright emerald.

"Now bullet seed!" the trainer yelled out. The pokemon shot glowing seeds into the air and abruptly stopped in a pose. The leaf blades glowing left streaks trailing around it and the seeds feel gracefully to the ground. That was the end of Satoshi and Sceptile's appeal.

The girl stared at the screen in disbelief, and at the same time filled with self-doubt. That dazzling show he had come up with came practically out of nowhere. Worst of all, after a couple more people it would be her on that same stage without a dazzling show in mind. Haruka had worked so hard to prepare that _natural_ for the contest that she forgot to prepare herself.

--

"Was I really alright? I felt so nervous."

She scooted closer to Satoshi and looked him straight in the eye, "You were GREAT!" Haruka exclaimed blushing. She had gotten her face just as close as it was that morning. "I-It was amazing how good you did for your first time!!!"

"Yeah but it's all because you helped! I never would have thought to do those things without your training!"

Haruka paused for a second. It wasn't her training; she had never even felt ready for the contest herself. The past nights were restless at the thought of not being prepared enough. "Well my appeal was boring and typical. I know it was . . ."

"Your appeal wasn't boring at all! It never is!! Everybody loved how your bulbasaur used its razor leaf and petal dance! It almost seemed like sparkling confetti falling from the sky! You will surely make the next round!"

"Thanks," she leaned backward and took in a deep breath, "I wonder when we'll have to battle." Haruka's feet swung back and forth childishly, but she appeared serious and saddened by the fact that they had to face eventually. Haruka could make it to the finals, she had before, and Satoshi seemed to be good enough at coordinating. He would definitely get far.

"I don't know, but when we do—"

"'We will both give it our all,' right?" she smiled tenderly as she knew it would be a typical Satoshi thing to say. "I know we will."

They turned their attention to the large screen once again to find their next opponents. Very soon, the arena was filled with the excitement of two more wins. Satoshi had been against a last minute entry, like himself, but the boy had very little experience in training and quickly lost. His pokemon had fainted before loosing barely any points at all. Haruka's opponent had been Musashi, from Team Rocket, in disguise of a foreign woman with a Dustox. She had been using yet another scheme to aid in her victory and, quickly after her plan was uncovered, defaulted.

The next-to-last round was quickly posted on the screen afterward and Haruka looked up astonished to see that she would be facing Satoshi _before_ the last round. The brown-haired girl felt as blue as her eyes. Then a gentle touch of Satoshi's hand upon her shoulder; her heart skipped a beat.

"Good luck," he said.

"You too," she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Blah... I had this done for quite a while. I kept forgetting to post it! I'm so sorry everyone!! Can you find some place in your hearts to forgive this worthless lifeform?

I also appologize for making another short-ish chapter. I fear i am not able to write good juicy chapters like you people prefer...

I'll get he next chapter up asap to make it up to you guys k? (if i can. i'm pretty busy with school work adn finals are coming soon)

((DISCLAIMER: Me? I don't own pokemon. pssh.))

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Her eyes gleamed as the stage began to light up, making her surroundings clearer. Across the portentous stage was _him_, Haruka's ultimate opponent. He flicked his finger out towards the stage and the yellow mouse hopped off his shoulder. He was ready to battle and eager to do his best. But there she was, standing hopelessly on her side of the stage searching his eyes for a weakness. To her surprise, there was a small glimmer of remorse within those amber whirlpools. What was that stranger across the stage thinking? Haruka pondered and shot thoughts across her mind like bullets trying desperately to hit its target. Remorse did not suit him… something was different.

Reality rushed in as Satoshi yelled across the stage. The raven-haired boy's voice ringed threw her ears and she smiled half-heartedly.

"GO," she shouted, "CUMBUSKIN!"

About a minute was left on the clock, Haruka and Satoshi's points were just about tied. The atmosphere was tense since neither side would give in. Panting, the pokemon stood there for a nanosecond to regain their strength, and then got back into their fierce battle. There was a cut from Pikachu's iron tail and a fiery kick flying threw the air from Cumbuskin.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Now, sky uppercut!"

"Tackle!"

"Fire-spin!"

Both rattled out commands, each attack hitting its mark and throwing the opposing pokemon further backward. However, every time they just got right back up. They were evenly matched and there was only one way to end it.

The buzzer rang and the time ran out. Not a second left for battle, they withdrew their starter pokemon. Satoshi looked at Haruka and smiled, hoping with all his heart that she would be fine with the outcome no matter what. Alas, Haruka stood still in the solemn spotlight staring at the results. Her gentle lips stay slightly open in awe and those beautiful blue eyes widened as large as dinner plates. A fragile tear slipped down her face, splashing onto the ground. Without another moment of hesitation, Haruka spun around and headed for the stage's exit. The lonely winner looked in her direction, standing frozen and broken, while the crowd ignorantly cheered.

"He won. How could he have won?" Haruka sprinted across the practice fields. She couldn't stand it. Why couldn't she stand him winning? Satoshi was her friend and she should be giving him a handshake along with a pat on the back for continuing into the last round. Instead, she ran away, crying like a baby. A sore loser.

She tripped and landed face first on the hard dirt. Haruka didn't even bother getting up because she figured that she deserved it. She was a horrible coordinator and an even worse friend.

"Harukaaaaaaa," she heard in the distance. Someone was looking for her. "Haruka! There you are! A-are you okay!? Here let me help you up."

He held his hand out to her, hoping she would take it and pick herself up off the ground, but instead she slapped Satoshi's hand away. He was so nice…

"…Well if you won't get up…" he laid belly down in front of her. "…..Why did you run away?"

She buried her head in her arms, trying to hide her weeping face. She couldn't stand it. Why? Why is she being like this? "I'm sorry… I am so sorry… I'm horrible…"

He looked at her puzzled. "What's horrible? Nothing about you is horrible Haruka," he patted her head gently and then sat up. "Come on you get up too! Everything's fine…"

She sniffled and sat up trying to rub the dirt from her face and clothes. The girl looked at the trainer in front of her and asked stupidly, "What's fine?"

There was a long awkward pause between them. Satoshi smiled and got to his feet, looking at the bustling stadium. The audience was raving to see the next battle, and the announcers called out his name repeatedly. He turned his head and started walking towards it.

"I'm going to forfeit the match. That way we can both go as losers and friends… I don't want to see you like this."

Haruka shot up and marched over to him. She viciously slapped her hand on his shoulder and spun him around. She was still crying but a with new glimmer in her eye, she yelled in his face, "A-are you KIDDING me!? You're going out there and winning this thing!!" Her sudden change of heart scared Satoshi as well as herself. What is the point of him forfeiting the match when he could win! Haruka lost herself with rage, forgetting about her loss.

Grabbing his hand, she stomped toward the contest arena, dragging him along behind. He stiffly tripped forward, his face turning as red as a pomegranate. Satoshi continuously urged her to slow down, but it was no use. Haruka had to get him there before they _assumed _he was forfeiting,

"Come on! Just slow down enough so I can actually walk!" Satoshi whined. He let out a large breath in realization that she wouldn't listen. He clenched her hand and stood firmly, causing her to fly backwards. Luckily, Satoshi had caught her before she was lying on the dirt once more.

"F-fine," she wedged her way out of his arms, the shade of her face matching his, and realized they had gotten themselves into yet another awkward position. With a deep breath to calm herself, she trudged back towards the arena. Waving him on she said, "J-Just make sure you k-keep up the pace a bit."


End file.
